


Sacrifice Myself for You

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Love, M/M, Sacrifice, Slash, cliff-hangers...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the council, Elrond stood face to face against his biggest fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dying Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon. What I would do without you? Thank you!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them. Lines from the film belong to New Line Cinema, and only have been borrowed for this story.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay_

 _“Even In Death” – Evanescene_

 

\--

As Elrond and Gandalf watched Frodo and Sam from the balcony in Elrond’s study…

“Gandalf,” said Elrond, as he turned to the Maia, “the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east-- his eye is fixed on Rivendell.”

Elrond saw Gandalf moving away, deep in thought.

Turning back to Elrond, Gandalf tells him of the new breed of orc that Saruman is breeding at Isengard. “Saruman is coming for the Ring,” Gandalf stated to the Lord.

“This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!” the Lord said.

Elrond looks at Gandalf. “Gandalf, the ring cannot stay here,” he said. Coming closer to his friend, he watches as the visitors arrive at Imladris.

‘The Prince of Mirkwood! What in the name of the Valar are you doing here?’ Elrond asked himself as he saw Legolas and his companions arrive.

Unaware he was being watched, Legolas dismounted from his horse and, looking around him, is once again stunned by the beauty of Imladris.

* * *

Later that evening, the Prince of Mirkwood was in the gardens of Imladris when he spied Aragorn and Arwen Evenstar, standing on the bridge, holding hands. He overheard their conversation; heard how Arwen declared that she would rather spend one lifetime with Aragorn, than face all the ages on this earth alone; heard that she forsook her immortal life, declaring her love for the future king of men.

Love. Legolas wished he could cry, but he couldn’t. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the flowers surrounding him. It was then that he heard the sound of orcs in the distance – Arwen and her lover had not heard them, they were too caught up in each other.

Legolas ran to the stables and quickly mounted the horse that his father had given him, and rode on the shorter path that led to the borders of Imladris.

Unfortunly, the twins didn’t see Legolas ride out alone, having returned from the border by a different route as they went in search of their father.

* * *

Elrond saw his sons running towards him, wondering what made them leave the border.

“Ada!” they shouted, coming closer.

“What happened – why are you not guarding the borders?” Elrond asked. He was feeling nervous, as he knew how close the enemy was.

“Yrch!” Elladan said, gasping, his breath short from the running.

“Gandalf,” Elrond said, turning to the Maia who had arrived as soon as he heard the twins’ shouts, “they came sooner than I thought.”

The Maia nodded in agreement, concern on his face.

“Elrohir!” Elrond caught the young twin, “get the warriors ready – we must stop the orcs before they breach the borders.”

“We will do as you ask Ada,” Elladan said to his father.

Watching his sons leave, Elrond went back into the house to prepare himself. Gandalf followed him, as he wanted to retrieve his staff that he had left in Elrond’s study.

* * *

Elrond was taking up his weapons. “My Lord.” Elrond turned and saw it was Galdor, one of the Elves that came with the Prince of Mirkwood. “Have you seen the Prince?” Elrond could hear the fear in Galdor’s voice.

“Nay, I haven’t seen him all day. Why?” Elrond asked.

“We started to get ourselves ready for the attack, but we have not been able to find him. I thought you might know where he could be.” This was spoken by another Elf, Galdor.

“Ada, do we have to wake the dwarves?” Elrohir asked, before he saw Erestor and started to make his way over to him to ask for help.

“We should. If we don’t wake them, they’ll complain that we would not let them fight,” said Elrond. He looked over to Glorfindel, who nodded his agreement.

“Come, my friend,” Elrohir said to Erestor, and left to go and wake the dwarves.

“Ada,” Elladan turned to his father, hearing the sounds of battle in the distance. “Have the others left without us?”

“Nay, they are waiting for us, my son.” The Lord said to his son.

“The battle has already begun, father,” Aragorn said as he entered the weapons’ room. “It is outside of Rivendell, so we are safe, father,” Aragorn continued, smiling at Elrond.

“So, who is out there? Our warriors are still here,” Elrond asked, looking around him. He only saw confused expressions on everyone’s faces, and looked out into the direction from where he heard the distant sound of fighting. But the forest blocked his view, and he could see nothing.

“Come Glorfindel, Aragorn, my sons,” he said, “we need to bring our warriors to the border and help who ever it is that is fighting the orcs.” Elrond then looked at the Maia.

“Who ever he is, you will have to thank him for saving your realm.” Gandalf tried to comfort the Lord.. Suddenly he looked around. “Is anyone missing?” he asked.

Before Elrond could answer him, the warriors were ready and were waiting for the twins and Elrond to get on their horses.

“Where are the dwarves?” Elrond asked, searching for the dwarves, but there was no sign of them.

“We couldn’t wake them, ada,” the younger twin said. “You know dwarves – once they sleep, it is hard to wake them up.”

They rode quickly. The whistle of arrows could be heard in the distance. As they got closer, Elrond could see the dead orc lying on the road just beyond the border of his realm. There was much orc blood, but there was other blood as well – blood that did not belong to an orc.

Elrond got down from his horse. He knelt down to take a closer look at the blood. It was still warm – whoever’s blood it was, they had only just been wounded.

‘It is elf-blood,’ he thought and wondered whose it could be.

He got on his horse again, and followed the trail of blood, hoping that whoever it was they were still alive.

“Do you think he is alive?” Elladan asked.

“Who?” Gandalf asked.

“I have no idea,” the Lord said.

Elrond saw his foster son move ahead to scout, but did not say anything.

After several minutes, Aragorn returned. He looked stunned.

“What is it, my son?” Elrond asked, worried by the look on Aragorn’s face.

“There is only one there – he stands alone and fights, father,” Aragorn said, still not believing what he saw.

“Who is it?” Elladan asked.

“I couldn’t see his face, but he was barely able to move,” Aragorn said.

“Let us hurry, his life is at stake,” Elrond stated, as they hurried after Aragorn.

As they rode, they saw orc after orc dying on the road. Some of them had been cut down by arrows, others by blades, torn to pieces.

‘I recognise these arrows – it cannot be!’ Elrond thought.

He saw the face very clearly now, and could not believe his eyes.

‘No. Not him’ Elrond got down from his horse, and drawing his sword, started to run to the lone warrior. ‘I can’t lose him too, not again.’

“Charge,” the twins cried.

The warriors spread out and killed the rest of the orcs that were left.

Elrond stood next to the Prince, fighting and killing the orcs one by one. He could see the Prince had been struck by an arrow, was barely standing.

Even though the Prince had been shot close to the heart by an arrow, he was determined to keep fighting before the Halls of Mandos claimed him.

In the end, the Prince fell to the grass, as the poison began to spread through his body.

‘No…I can’t believe it,’ Elrond thought and ran to the fallen Prince.

The Prince lay there, not moving. His pale skin was waxy, and blood seeped from his wound.

“No…” Elrond said out loud.

Elrohir heard his father cry out and came closer to him. He saw the Prince lying on the grass, and feared the worst. Elrohir watched as his father knelt next to Legolas, and saw his father’s hand shaking as Elrond reached out to the Prince.

Elrond felt for a heart beat. It was there, but barely.


	2. Love Never Dies

_Why did I ever let you slip away  
Can't stand another day without you  
Without the feeling  
I once knew_

 _“I Cry” – Westlife_

Elrond looked at the arrow and recognised its mark as Saruman’s. He left it where it was, not wanting to risk further damage if he pulled it out.

‘This arrow will be poisoned if it comes from Saruman,’ he thought nervously.

“Aragorn!” he cried.

Aragorn came closer to his father and the Lord continued: “Ride back as fast as you can and tell them in the healing rooms to prepare for my arrival with Legolas.” Elrond picked up the Prince and carried him to his horse. He lifted the Prince into the saddle before carefully mounting the horse and riding after his son.

The twins gathered the warriors and led them back home, while Legolas’ guard, Gandalf and Glorfindel rode quickly after them.

As Aragorn arrived back at Imladris he alerted the servants to prepare the healing room. Arwen came to him as she heard his order.

“What is it my love? Are you hurt?” she asked him nervously.

“I’m fine my love. It is Legolas that is hurt,” he said while he prepared the room for the Prince and for his father’ tools and herbs.

A few minutes later Elrond rode into the courtyard, and Aragorn helped to take Legolas down from the horse, being careful not to touch the arrow. Elrond carried the Prince to the bed that had been prepared, then thanked his son and asked him to leave.

Legolas’ guards were next to arrive; they were concerned for their Prince, and wanted to see him, but Aragorn told them they would need to wait until Elrond was finished.

Hours passed by, and Elrond did not emerge from the healing room. The guards were starting to lose their patience, so Silinde made his way to the healing room and slowly opened the door. Saelbeth and Galdor followed him nervously; they were prepared to hear the worst.

The twins saw them at the door and tried to calm them by saying: “Our father is the best healer; he will not let the Prince die. Trust him!” Elladan said, as the brothers led the others away.

*~ Inside the healing room ~*

Elrond had sedated Legolas with strong herbs before he began to cut around the arrow with shaking hands, knowing that it would leave a mark on the Prince’s lovely body. He hoped that there was no infection around the wound as he easily removed the arrow.

“I will not let you die,” he said and the tears began to fall. “I love you Legolas Greenleaf.”

Once Elrond had removed the arrow, he placed a poultice of herbs on the wound to stop any poison spreading though Legolas’ body, before putting on the bandages.

All the while, he hoped that his love will live.

~*Outside the healing room*~

When Elrond left the room, Legolas’ guards gathered around him, wanting to know how their Prince fared; while Elladan and Elrohir tried to help their father from collapsing after the long surgery.

“I have removed the arrow. Fortunately there does not appear to be any infection, and the Prince should recover,” Elrond said to the guards, so they could stop being worried about Legolas.

“Aragorn.” The Lord of Imladris watched as his foster son approached him, then said: “Stay with the Prince for a while. I will go and change my clothes, and then I will join you.”

Aragorn entered the room, followed by the twins and Arwen. Arwen saw the bandages on Legolas, and could see the blood on them from the deep cut that her father had made to remove the arrow. She felt faint and almost fell to the floor, but Elladan stopped her from falling and led her to a chair close to Legolas. He stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Concerned about Legolas’ condition, Arwen asked: “How did this happen?”

“We prepared to do battle, but when we got there, we found Legolas already there, fighting alone against the orcs,” Aragorn explained.

“Why? Why would he do this? Why he didn’t wait for us?” Arwen asked, and Elladan answered: “He is the only one that can answer that, but we need to wait until he wakes up.”

In the meantime, Elrond had returned. The Prince was unconsciousness and was unaware of the words that slipped from his mouth.

“My fault…” Everyone looked at Legolas, surprised by the words, and worried at the same time.

“Did I hear clearly? Did he just say that it was his fault?” Elrond asked them.

“It seems so father,” Arwen said.

“…It was my fault father…” the words slipped from his Legolas’ mouth. “…They came for…me…”

“Call in his guards!” Elrond commanded his eldest son, Elladan.

Galdor, Silinde and Saelbeth were waiting outside; they were still nervous and worried for their Prince.

When the door to the healing room opened Galdor stood and walked over to Elladan who was coming towards them.

“How is our Prince?” Silinde asked him, concern in his voice.

“Come in, my father wants to ask you some questions,” Elladan asked them.

Galdor entered first as he followed Elladan inside the room, and saw his Prince’s condition. Silinde and Saelbeth came in after him and the questions they wanted to ask were in their eyes.

“I have to delay the council,” Lord Elrond said. When he saw their faces, he asked them worriedly: “You don’t even know about the council?”

“No,” Silinde said.

Galdor continued: “We came here for another reason. This is the first time that we hear about the council, my Lord.”

“…My fault…”

Galdor was shocked as he heard the Prince’s words and saw the worried look that the Lord wore.

“What did he mean by saying that it his fault?” Elrohir asked them.

“We came because of the escape of the creature that had been brought to our realm…” Galdor began to say, before Aragorn cut him off. “He escaped? How did he get away?” Accusation was heard very clearly in his voice.

“The orcs, my Lord, orcs came upon us unawares. We drove them off after some time; they were wild and fierce, but they came from the mountains, and were unused to the woods. When the battle was over, we found that Gollum was gone, and his guards were slain or taken,” Galdor said.

Saelbeth continued: “Legolas was there, fighting with them, and he saw them die. He feels so responsible for their deaths.”

“Did he know about his mother? How she died?” Elrond asked them suddenly.

“Yes, my Lord. Thranduil told him; he was born as she breathed her last breath, and her weak voice gave him his name,” Silinde said.

“Go and rest, all of you,” Elrond said. “I will remain here. Elladan and Elrohir – delay the council at least for a week until we know the condition of the Prince.”

They left Elrond alone with the Prince.

And as Legolas lay there, the demons from the past began to wake, and another wound in Legolas began to re-open – a wound from the past that all had thought had been closed.


	3. Healing? Or just an illusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning - see in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Manon

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how i fall  
Confusing what is real_

_“Crawling” – Linkin Park_

\--

As they left Elrond sat on the bed to be closer to the Prince and began to whisper to him: “It was never your fault, my love.”

Elrond kept whispering to him, telling him over and over that it wasn’t his fault, until he felt the tiredness creeping up on him. He lay down next to the Prince and soon slipped into reverie, his hand resting on Legolas’ forehead.

While Elrond’s sleep was peaceful, it was not peaceful for the Prince. Memories began to resurface – flashbacks of the past, of how his mother died, of how he lost his mother’s love.

The memories of his father’s face, full of grief, came back to him. How his father’s heart almost broke when Legolas’ mother died. All the memories came back to him, and Legolas began to toss around on the bed, as if he was trying to get away from them, but they wouldn’t leave him alone. He screamed.

Elrond woke as heard the Prince’s scream and began to worry.

Elrond moved closer to the Prince, and kissed Legolas’ forehead. He could feel how cold Legolas was. Taking the Prince’s hand, he began to whisper over and over: “You are fine, my love.”

Elrond then began to gently stroke Legolas’ face. “My love for you never dies. Everytime that I see you, I feel my heart and soul screaming for you. But I haven’t found my courage until now. I don’t want to lose you, my love. I will always love you, Greenleaf,” Elrond whispered, his hands moving down Legolas’ body.

Legolas skin was as cold as ice. Elrond got up from the bed and quickly stripped himself of his clothes before getting back into the bed, wrapping his arms and legs around the Prince’s body to try and get him warm.

He gently rubbed Legolas’ skin with his warm hands, being careful not to the touch the wound. A soft moan left the Prince’s lips.

Desire flooded through him as he heard the Prince moan. His hands moved down Legolas’ chest to his stomach, then to the Prince’s half-erect cock. Elrond began to stroke it gently, feeling it grow harder under his hand, and heard another moan from the Prince.

Elrond slipped under the blanket that was covering the two of them, and replaced his hand on the Legolas’ cock with his mouth.

Legolas sighed, and his body seemed to melt under Elrond’s touch, while Elrond’s mouth moved up and down the hard cock.

But the Lord wanted more – he wanted to feel Legolas inside him. He made sure that Legolas’ cock was well covered with saliva and then moved up and guided Legolas’ cock to his entrance. Elrond carefully lowered himself until the Prince’s cock was fully sheathed inside him, and moaned in pleasure as he felt the cock rub over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

Elrond was rocking himself back and forth when he felt eyes staring at him very closely. He knew there was no one else in the room except for Legolas. Then he felt an icy touch that made him shiver slightly, and looked down at the Prince. Legolas was staring at him; his eyes were wide open; blue eyes that were like the sea on a stormy day; eyes that were beginning to fill with passion.

“How do you fare, my love?” Elrond asked him, still moving himself up and down on Legolas’ cock.

“I’m cold… so cold…” Legolas said. Even though Elrond was still trying to warm him by running his hands over the Prince’s body, he continued to shiver.

“Why did you do it? Why did you go out there and fight on your own” Elrond asked. Legolas did not answer him, and the passion slowly faded from his eyes. He turned his head away from the Lord and stared at the wall.

“Legolas?”

Elrond stopped moving as he saw the tears begin to fall from Legolas’ eyes. Carefully he pulled himself away from Legolas; he was beginning to get very worried. ‘Legolas should be getting warmer, but he is still as cold as before,’ he thought, as he covered Legolas with the blanket.

He quickly dressed himself, then he put his hand on Legolas’ forehead; it was still icy under his touch. He didn’t know what was wrong, and he began to panic a little.

The door opened, and Elrond turned to see the twins walking over to him.

“Elladan, Elrohir, help me,” he said to them. He didn’t know what to do; he felt that he lost the power of healing.

“Father, what is wrong?” Elrohir asked, while his twin hugged his father.

“Legolas. He is cold, the skin felt like an ice,” he said to them, and watched as Elladan approached the Prince and touch the Prince’s skin. “I fear for him. He seemed better before, but now I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He should not feel so cold.”

“Father, is there any chance that there is still some poison in Legolas’ body?” Elladan asked his father.


	4. Despair?

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress, hair full of anger  
Hell did my chest  
Uphill stuggle, blood , sweat and tears, nothing to gain  
Everything to fear_

 _“Nobody's Listening” – Linkin Park_

\--

“Elrohir!” Wake Gandalf; I need his aid. Do it quickly!” Elrond ordered.

Elrohir made his way to the maia’s chamber. In his haste he opened the door without knocking, and blushed when he saw the angry look the maia gave him for disturbing his sleep.

“Elrohir, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?” Gandalf asked him.

“Forgive me for waking you, Gandalf, but my father asks for your aid,” he said. He saw that Gandalf looked puzzled. “It is the Prince,” Elrohir said, “something is wrong.”

Gandalf quickly got out of the bed and, taking his staff, followed Elrohir as they hurried back to the healing room. When they entered the room, they saw Elrond and Elladan tried to warm Legolas, but Gandalf could see from the look on their faces that they were not successful.

“Elrond? What is wrong?” Gandalf asked him worriedly.

“Legolas’ skin feels icy; I have tried to warm him, but his skin still feels too cold to touch,” Elrond explained in a weak voice.

“Elladan, Elrohir!” Catching the twins’ attention, he continued: “Stay with him, tried anything that crosses your minds; in the meantime, I will speak with your father.”

Gandalf left the room, but Elrond remained where he was, still staring at the Prince, until he felt Gandalf’s hand clasping his shoulder and pulling him outside the room.. Together they made their way to Gandalf’s chamber.

“Elrond, my friend, how you faring?” Gandalf asked. He looked at Elrond; he saw how tired and pale the Elf Lord was.

“I am fine, but Legolas is not,” Elrond said. He was angry at his friend’s reaction.

“You do not understand, my friend,” Gandalf said. He stopped and faced Elrond. “We both know what happened to Celebrían; and you fear that Legolas will begin to fade as Celebrían did. You fear that he will fade so much that he, too, will leave Middle-earth to travel to the Havens.”

Elrond sighed. He did not want to remember what happened to his wife, but Gandalf *was* right; he was afraid that he would lose Legolas the same way. And he did not want that to happen.

“What can we do to help him?” Elrond asked the maia.

“We?” Gandalf asked.

“Yes, we. Gandalf, I need your aid; I fear that I have lost the power of healing,” Elrond said, and sighed heavily.

Gandalf saw the despair in the Elf Lord’s eyes. Placing his hand on Elrond’s shoulder, he said: “You have not lost your power. You are just afraid to lose the one you love.” Elrond stared at the maia when he heard his last words. Gandalf smiled. “Yes,” he said, “I know of your feelings for the Prince.”

Gandalf turned and left, leaving Elrond to try and think of a way to heal Legolas.

The maia made his way back to the healing room. When he entered, he saw the twins were still desperately trying to warm the Prince.

Making his way to the bed, Gandalf put his hand on Legolas’ forehead. It still felt icy to his touch.

‘Legolas is not responding to the herbs; there is still poison in his body, I can sense it,’ Gandalf thought.

Gandalf turned around and saw the worried look that the twins wore on their faces.

Elrond entered the room; a breeze of air preceded him, and Gandalf saw the light and hope in Elrond’s eyes and knew that the Elf Lord had found a solution.

“Father?” Elrohir asked him.

“Yes, my son?” Elrond looked at Elrohir with a smile on his face.

“Were you able to find out what happened to him?” Elrohir asked.

“Thank to Gandalf, I did,” Elrond said, approaching the maia.

“What is it?” Elladan asked impatiently.


	5. A Cure Has Been Found

_But if I let u go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
How will I know if I let you go?_

 _"If I Let You Go" – Westlife_

\--

"It was in front of me all the time," Elrond said. Reaching his hand out to the Prince, he continued: "I cannot believe I missed that…"

"Let us sleep now," Gandalf said to the twins and led them out of the room. "Trust your father; you will see him in the morning." Gandalf closed the door after they left the room.

Elrond put his hand on the Prince's chest, closed his eyes and spoke the healing words, the same words that healed his wife. But he spoke also spoke words of love to the Prince – words he did not say to Celebrían when he healed her. A light appeared to come from Elrond's hand. He moved his hand over Legolas' chest, trying to expel the rest of the poison that lingered in the Prince's body. The light gradually faded and Elrond opened his eyes, hoping for a sign that Legolas was recovering, but there was none.

Tiredness overtook the Elf Lord, and he lay down next to Legolas and fell asleep.

Next morning…

On their way to the healing house Aragorn and Arwen met up with the twins and Legolas' guards. All of them were wondering how Legolas fared.

Elladan and Elrohir briefly explained to Silinde, Saelbeth and Galdor what had happened the previous night. Neither of the guards could believe that Legolas was nearly lost to them, and they hoped that Elrond had been successful in saving the Prince.

"Do not despair, my friends," Elrohir said. "Gandalf said to us that our father was just confused but he had faith in him. He will find a way cure him, I know he will."

"Where is Gandalf?" Arwen asked.

"I had woken him during the night; he may still be asleep," Elrohir explained to his sister.

"Let us go inside," Aragorn suggested as he opened the door and let them in. They all looked towards the bed, each of them wondering what they would find…


	6. Sign?

_  
The moonlight plays upon your skin,  
A kiss that lingers takes me in.  
I fall asleep inside of you,  
There is no word there’s only truth._

 _“Insatiable” - Darren Hayes_

\--

Elrond woke up when he heard the door opening and saw the familiar faces staring at him and the Prince.

“Good morning, father,” Arwen said. Going over to him, she kissed his forehead, then looked into his eyes. “We love you father; we will give you the strength you need,” she said as she moved towards the bed.

“Thank you, Arwen Ündomiel, for your wise words,” Elrond said. He moved towards his daughter and hugged her, before moving away and staring at the Prince.

Galdor, Saelbeth and Silinde gathered around the bed. They began talking to the Prince, hoping their voices would rouse Legolas. Galdor picked up Legolas’ hand; it still felt icy, and he began to rub it between his hands to try and warm it.

\--

 _Somewhere in Imladris…_

The dwarves were gradually waking up. They all wanted to be away from the elven realm and return to their homes.

Gimli, son of Glóin, led his people to a group of elves who had gathered outside the house.

“Has the council started?” Gimli asked.

“No,” Erestor said and thought ‘They need to know what has happened.’

“The council will be delayed…” Erestor began to say, but the dwarves cut him off.

“What? Why?” The dwarves began to talk all at once.

“We were attacked last night…” Erestor began again; this time Frór cut him off. “Why did someone not come and wake us?” he demanded.

“I tried to wake you,” Erestor said, then added quietly: “But you were all drunk – the smell of ale was heavy in the air, and none of you would wake.” He turned and walked towards the healing house.  
\--

~* **Inside the Healing House** *~

Galdor thought he felt something. “My Lord?” Galdor said, turning towards Elrond.

“What is it, Galdor?” The Lord of Imladris quickly made his way to Galdor’s side.

“I thought I felt his hand moving,” Galdor said, staring at the Prince.


	7. Open your eyes, my Greenleaf

_You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth   
Just like a rose _

_“Like A Rose” – A1_

\--

 

Elrond moved closer. He put his hand on Legolas’ forehead; it felt warm under his touch.

“The coldness has left him,” Elrond almost shouted with happiness. “Now we just need to wait while his body and mind heals; and when they do he will open his eyes again.”

“You are truly a good healer,” Sealbeth said. “We are sorry if we doubted you before.”

“You do not need to apologize,” Elrond said to them. “I began doubting myself. I thought I had lost the power of healing,”

“Father?” Elladan asked.

“Yes my son?” Elrond turned to him.

“How long will it take?” Elladan asked him.

“How long what?” Elrond seemed lost in thought.

“When he opens his eyes – how long will it take?” Elladan asked.

“Patience, my son, patience,” Elrond said to him softly.

He looked down at the Prince. “I will stay with him until he has regained consciousness. Do not worry – he is in good hands,” Elrond said. All he wished was a moment with the Prince alone, and he hoped to be there when Legolas awoke.

Elrond saw his sons and his daughter leave, but Legolas’ guards remained in the room, looking at the Prince and hoping to see him open his eyes.

“When he opens his eyes, you, my friends, will be the first to know. Do not be worried,” Elrond said to them.

“We will put our trust in you.” Silinde said.

“I know, I know,” Elrond said.

They all looked back at the Prince before leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

Elrond sat on the bed, and put his hands on Legolas’ cheeks. He turned the face towards him and began whispering to him over and over: “Open your eyes, my Greenleaf.” He hoped that Legolas will soon open his eyes. “Wake up for me, my love,” he said, kissing him softly on his cheek.

As he kissed Legolas’ cheek he felt something move. Raising his face, Elrond saw…


	8. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I want to thank to my beta - Manon, for  
> beta-ing all of my stories...

_Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Overcaught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine_

 _"Unbreakable" – Westlife_

\--

Elrond raised his face and saw that Legolas' eyes were staring at him.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked.

"Ahh…" A weak voiced answered him.

`He is alive,' Elrond thought happily.

Getting up off the bed, Elrond said: "I will be right back."

Legolas only nodded.

Elrond left the house of healing and searched for Erestor or Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel! Erestor!" he shouted, hoping that one of them would hear him and come.

"My Lord?" Erestor came towards Elrond. "Is something wrong?"

"On the contrary," Elrond answered. "I need your help to find my sons and Legolas' guards. " He was about to turn back to the healing house until Erestor's question stop him.

"What is it?" Erestor asked worriedly.

"Legolas is awake," Elrond said before returning to the Prince's room.

~*~

 **Outside the Healing House…**

Happy with the news he had just heard from Elrond, Erestor hurriedly made his way down the corridor. In his rush to find the twins and the others, he did not notice the group of dwarves until he crashed into them, knocking one of them onto the floor.

"Ahh…" Gimli snorted as he fell.

"Forgive me," Erestor said, flustered.

Gimli ignored him and walked away with the other dwarves.

Aragorn and Arwen were talking with the hobbits when they heard Gimli's cry. Curious to find out what had happened, Aragorn and Arwen left the hobbits and soon saw Erestor in the corridor.

"Erestor," Arwen called.

Hearing his name, Erestor turned around and saw Arwen and Aragorn walking towards him.

"Where are your brothers?" Erestor asked.

"I do not know," Arwen said.

"I do not know either," Aragorn said.

"Why? What has happened?" Arwen asked.

"Umm…" Erestor did not how to say it. "Your father told me to search for you and your brothers, as well as Legolas' guards."

"What for?" the two asked together.

"Legolas is awake," Erestor said happily.

"That is good news!" Arwen smiled and kissed her love for joy. Then she asked: "We need to find Legolas' guards. Estel, do you think they are with our brothers?"

~*~

 **Inside the healing house…**

"Water…" Legolas said weakly.

Elrond poured some water into a goblet and approached the bed. Carefully raising Legolas' head, he helped the Prince to drink.

A drop of water trickled down Legolas' chin, and Elrond fought the urge to lean down and lick it away. But he could not help himself. He moved closed to Legolas and licked the offending drop away, before placing a gentle kiss on the Prince's lips. Legolas' mouth opened under his, and Elrond could feel the Prince's tongue swipe along his lower lip. The Lord of Imladris did not deny him and opened his mouth, his tongue tangling with the other's. They began kissing with passion, not wanting it to be over, but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Elrond broke the kiss and stared down at his love.

"Thank you," Legolas said.

"What for?" Elrond asked.

"For loving me," Legolas said softly.

There was another knock at the door. "Enter," said Elrond, and the  
door opened.

Silinde, Galdor and Saelbeth came in first. "Prince Legolas," Silinde said, as they came closer to the bed. "How do you fare?"

"I am fine," Legolas answered, "thanks to him," trying to point towards Elrond.

"Give it time," Elrond said "Do not rush yourself,"

"You had better heed the healer's advice, my Prince," Saelbeth said.

~*~

 _Two days later…_

Legolas was supported by Elrond as the group of elves and man followed them.

They sat near to the waterfall, where Legolas enjoyed the beauty of a rainbow, felt the breeze softly touch his skin, and smelt the sweet scent of flowers.

He noticed the others looking at him with worried expressions on their faces. "Is something wrong?" Legolas asked.

"No…" Aragorn said.

"Then, what is it?" Legolas asked. He was not entirely convinced.

"Why did you…" Elladan began, his brother completing the question: "… go out and fight alone?


	9. Blinded by the Past

_You're the one like the sun  
Shine your love around me  
You'll always be the one for me_

 _“Are You Ready For Love” - Elton John_

\--

“There are several answers,” Legolas said.

“Ah?” they asked at once.

“Then, what is it?” Erestor asked.

“One reason is that I had to stop them as they came after me,” Legolas said and lowered his head, and added: “It was my fault that they came.” He lowered his head, feeling guilty.

There was silence for a moment as they all looked at him.

Elrond placed his hand under Legolas’ chin and lifted his head. Looking into the Prince’s eyes, he said: “It was never your fault. NEVER.” He emphasised the last word.

Legolas heard what Elrond said, but he turned his head away, confused by Elrond’s reaction.

“Is that what you thought?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes, and they did. They came for me,” Legolas said.

“Then why you did not wait for us?” Erestor asked.

“It was my problem,” Legolas said.

“No! It was not,” Elrond said.

“What do you mean?” Legolas asked. “They came for me.”

“They came because the Ring,” Elrond explained.

“The Ring?” Legolas looked at Elrond, puzzled.

“The Ring of Power. That is why we arranged for a council to be held,” Erestor said.

“I see,” said Legolas, though he was still a little confused. “It is just…when my mother died, killed by the orcs…” The Prince was cut off by Elrond. The Elf Lord could feel the pain that had been hurting his lover for so long.

“Prince Legolas. Do you blame yourself for living instead of your mother?” Elrond asked while he felt in his heart that he already knew the answer.

“Hmm…” Legolas started to say something but he was cut off again by the Lord.

“You should not need to think about that. The only important thing you have to think about is that you are ALIVE,” Elrond said and kissed the Prince on forehead.

There was silence once more then Erestor spoke.

“Is there something else, Prince Legolas?” Erestor asked.


	10. Sacrifice Myself for You

_Don't you know that I've waited for you  
You are everything I've wanted all my life  
Never thought I would find what I need  
'Til you came along my dreams seemed so far away_

 _“I've Got You” - Marc Anthony_

\--

 

“Yes, there is,” Legolas said. He moved his hands over Elrond’s hair, and looked into the Lord’s eyes, into the Lord’s heart.

“Well, what is it…” Aragorn teased him a little, as he was anxious to hear what it was.

“I…” Legolas began to say before taking a deep breath. “I did not want to see you sad. I did not want you to grieve if your children had died in a fight that had happened because of me… I want to see you smile…. I could not face you because of something that was my mistake…” Legolas said, staring at Elrond.

“You are like an angel, my Prince,” Elladan said, as his twin nodded in agreement.

“Did I hear correctly?” Elrond asked his thought out loud.

“You did, father,” Arwen said. “He did it because he loves you.”

“Do you?” Elrond asked the Prince. He could not believe Legolas did this because he loved him.

Elrond and Legolas stared at each other. Glorfindel looked at the others and said: “It is time we left them alone, my friends, so they may share their feelings and love privately.” Glorfindel got up and started to leave, and the others began to do the same until only the Lord and the Prince were left behind.

Elrond moved closer to the Prince; Legolas lowered his head, feeling a little shy.

Once again Elrond placed his hand under Legolas’ chin and lifted his head. He glared at the Prince. “Did you mean sacrifice yourself for me?” he asked.

Placing his hands on Elrond’s chest, Legolas replied: “Yes, I would sacrifice myself for you…” The Prince was cut off as Elrond leaned and kissed him.

They did not notice they were been watched.

Gandalf stood at the edge of the clearing, watching carefully the couple as they kissed with passion and love.

The maia did not want to be seen, but a small cough gave him away. Both Elrond and Legolas turned their heads at the noise. The two elves got up from the ground, and Elrond put his arm around Legolas’ waist as they moved closer to Gandalf.

“Gandalf,” Legolas said softly.

“My dear elf, I see you are well,” Gandalf said and stared at Elrond.

Legolas saw the look they exchanged and only smiled. “I thank the Valar that they gave him to me, to heal me and love me,” he said.

Gandalf and Elrond were stunned by the Prince’s words. Both placed their hands on each of Legolas’ shoulders, honouring his words. Legolas’ face flushed a little as he saw his lover stare at him, the love for the Prince showing on his face.

“Come to my room,” Elrond said to Legolas, before turning towards the maia and taking hold of his arm. “Thank you, for your support, my friend. I owe you,” he whispered to Gandalf. The maia smiled, and watched as Elrond and Legolas left the clearing and made their way back to the house.

His arm around Legolas’ waist, Elrond opened the door to his room. He looked around in surprise – the whole room was filled with candles, and there was a scent of roses. It looked romantic, and Legolas gasped in delight. It made his heart and soul feel stronger.

Elrond whispered “Thank you,”

Legolas lay on the bed, relaxed by the mood that had been created in the room.

Elrond lay down next to the Prince and began moving his hands over Legolas’ hips, while Legolas’ hands stroked the Lord’s hair.

The Elf Lord began moving his hands over Legolas, undoing the fastenings of his cloak, then his tunic. The Prince shrugged off the tunic, watching as Elrond began undoing the lacings on his breeches. He raised his hips slightly, allowing the other elf to remove them. Legolas closed his eyes as he felt Elrond’s hands delicately touching him, sending shivers of delight through him.

“Legolas, love,” Elrond said to him softly as he saw his lover’s eyes close.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly, wondering why the other had stopped.

“Do you want me to stop?” Elrond asked.

Legolas took the Lord’s hands in his own. “No, do not ever stop,” he whispered.

Elrond smiled. ‘I thought not,’ he said to himself, as he began touching Legolas’ body again, moving down and taking the Prince’s cock in his mouth, making Legolas tremble and moan in pleasure. He gave a small whimper when the mouth disappeared, then smiled as he watched Elrond undressing himself and take a bottle of oil from a nearby table. The Elf Lord came back to the bed and grabbed a pillow, raising the Prince’s hips to place the pillow underneath them. Opening the bottle, Elrond some of the oil onto his fingers. He could see Legolas tensing slightly.

“Relax, my love. I will not hurt you. I shall only give you pleasure.” Legolas heard the Elf Lord’s words, and tried to relax as he was asked. He felt Elrond slipping one finger into him, gently moving it in and out of him before another finger was added. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable, and the Prince relaxed a little more. All of a sudden a wave of pleasure went through him; the Elf Lord had touched something within him, and he gasped in surprise. He looked at Elrond, who only smiled and repeated his action. Legolas moaned, then gave a small cry as he felt the fingers leave his body.

“Take me,” he gasped. “Please, do not stop.”

Elrond could not deny his lover. He quickly poured some more oil onto his hands and slicked his cock before placing the tip of it at his lover’s entrance. He pushed in carefully, watching Legolas’ face for any discomfort. When he saw none, he began pushing in slowly. The Prince tensed slightly at the invasion. “Relax, Legolas,” Elrond asked. “It will feel a little uncomfortable at first, but it will pass. Trust me.”

“I do trust you,” said Legolas, looking deeply into Elrond’s eyes. He willed himself to relax, and felt the Lord moving into him further. When he was inside the Prince, Elrond stopped so Legolas could get used to the feeling, then slowly began moving his hips. He took the Prince’s cock in his hand and started stroking it, and he felt Legolas relax even further.

Elrond began to thrust a little harder; he did not want to hurt his lover, only to give him pleasure, but the feeling of being inside his lover’s body excited him. Legolas wrapped his legs around the Lord, forcing Elrond deeper inside him.

“My L…o..r…d…” Legolas moaned in pleasure, but was quickly silenced as Elrond kissed him.

Elrond broke the kiss and began to move faster and harder into the willing body beneath him, making Legolas shiver and tremble as his pleasure increased.

“Come with me…” Elrond said. He could feel Legolas approaching his climax, and he was not far away himself. The Prince screamed as his seed spattered his stomach, and Elrond groaned as he too reached his climax, shooting his seed into the hot channel.

Legolas lay there, spent, looking into the face of his lover. Elrond leaned down and kissed his forehead before gently pulling out of the Prince, curling up next to him and taking the now sleepy Legolas into his arms.

As they lay there, one thought suddenly came into Elrond’s mind. ‘The Council!’ He looked at the sleeping Prince. He felt a deep sense of fear. ‘I do not want to lose him – I cannot lose him!’

 **THE END**


End file.
